The Reverse World
by fanfiction9821
Summary: Rocket finds a Station Square different from his version of it. He walks into the crosshairs of Reverse Sonic and his friends. Will Rocket be able to return home or will he be the newest citizen of Reverse Station Square? Read to find out more.
1. Rocket's Wild Wipeout

Frost's POV

I was quietly lying on a beach blanket with Leaf by my side. It was only a small time ago that I was reunited with her. I was enjoying every moment I could with her. I watched as Rocket kept wiping out and washing up. I also saw as three surfers stepped up to him and picked him up. "Leaf, we should probably see what's going on over there," I said. "Good idea," Leaf said as we got up and walked over to Rocket. "What's going on?" "Just congratulating your friend on a perfect wipeout," one of the surfers replied. "Man, that would've been perfect if it wasn't for the shark that was out there," Rocket said. "You expect us to buy the Jaws card you just laid on the table," another surfer asked. "I was hoping you would." "Nice try, hedgie. You should get going," the third surfer said. "Fine, after one more wave," Rocket said. "All right," the first surfer said before looking out to the horizon. "If you can conquer that wave out there, you get to stay. If you can't, you and your friends have to leave." "You're on. I'll see you later, Frost." Rocket then grabbed his board off the sand and walked over to the water. "Yo, Brody. I think he's gonna do it," the second surfer. "He just might," Brody said. Leaf and I watched as Rocket surfed into the wave and rode it. "He's good," Leaf said. "Yeah, he is. And he just wiped out," I said. I waited and Rocket didn't wash up on shore. "Weird. Where is he?"

* * *

Rocket's POV

I was facedown in wet sand when I felt a hand grab me by my back fur and lift me up. "May I be of service to you," a voice asked. I opened my eyes and saw a SWAT Bot standing there. "Hey, buddy. What are you doing," I asked. "Simply helping you up. You were lying in the sand and it was my civic duty to help you." "This is weird. Why would a SWAT Bot help me when I'd crushed so many of its cousins? Something just doesn't make sense here." "Here, I'll put you down," the SWAT Bot said before putting me down on the beach sand. "Thanks," I said before looking around. I saw Egg Fighters, Aero Launchers, Egg Chasers, Buzz Bombers, and Moto Bugs relaxing without a care in the world. "What's going on here? Where am I?" "Station Square, of course. Run by our esteemed Mayor Robotnik. My pupils shrank when I heard the news that Eggman was mayor of Station Square. I then walked off into the city where I saw Cop Speeders, Gun Hunters, and Gun Beetles. "What the hell," I muttered. Soon, one of the Cop Speeders exploded into a million pieces followed by the other Cop Speeders alongside it. Soon, a blue blur took me by surprise and brought me to my feet. "Who are you," Sonic asked angrily as he stood over me. "Sonic, what the hell are you doing?" "I'll ask the questions around here, buddy." Soon, a violet furred cat emerged from the alley right near us. "Blaze. You're here," Sonic said. "Of course I am. Why wouldn't I be," Blaze replied before looking straight at me. "Who's your friend?" "Just some lowlife I found while making my rounds." I muttered as soon as Sonic said 'lowlife.' Blaze walked over to me and stared straight into my eyes. "Did anyone ever tell you you had the most beautiful eyes," she asked. "Just my girlfriend back home," I replied. Soon, a crater was made and I saw Knuckles standing in the center of it. "Whoa, Knux. Nice crater. You did a good job on it." Knuckles then took a swing at me but missed when I sidestepped to the left. "Whoa, calm down. What'd I do to make you so angry," I asked. "Nothing. That's what. You did absolutely nothing," Knuckles said before throwing another punch. Luckily, I caught it and held it in my right hand. "I don't see that as a reason for going Hulk." I turned Knuckles around and held his arm behind his back. "Man, you're strong." "Damn straight, buddy. I can bring you down to the ground and kick your ass to the moon if I feel like it," I said before releasing my grip. "Don't you even come close to me or you'll end up ten feet under." "Feisty. I like him," Blaze said. "He won't last long. Especially when I do this," Sonic said before getting into a spin. I jumped seconds before he was able to hit me and landed in some trash cans. "Too easy," I remarked before walking over to Blaze. "You are amazing." "Thanks." "I should take you to the mayor's office," Blaze said. "You should. I want some answers," I said. Blaze took me over to the very place where Eggman ran Station Square from.


	2. Meeting the Mayor

Rocket's POV

"So, this is where the mayor works," I asked. "Of course. Right in there," Blaze replied. Right in front of me was the Death Egg, one of Eggman's many creations. It had a ramp that touched the ground and led into the main complex. "Let me lead you inside." "Thanks." Both of us walked up the ramp and into the Death Egg. I looked around and saw Egg Fighters, SWAT Bots, and Egg Pawns walking into and out of the various rooms inside the Death Egg. "Are you still there," Blaze asked waving a hand in front of my face. "Sorry. I just don't believe all this is happening," I said. "I'm sure it's a lot to comprehend but you'll get it eventually." "I'm sure I will after a while of being here." "I'll be right back," Blaze said before walking over to a SWAT Bot. "Do you know if the mayor's in or not?" "He's in for the moment. You know where his office is," the SWAT Bot said. "Thanks," Blaze said before walking back over to me. "Well," I asked. "Mayor Robotnik's in his office." "Good. About time I got some answers." Blaze and I walked straight to the mayor's office. "Here it is," Blaze said as we stood outside the office. "Impressive," I said. Blaze opened the door and both of us walked inside. "So you're the mayor?" "I am. Who's asking," the mayor asked back. "Just a hedgehog passing through, sir," I replied. The chair turned around and I saw Eggman there. "Hmm, you definitely aren't around here. I would've recognized you." "You're right, sir. I'm certainly not from around here. I just need some answers and I'll be on my way." "You can ask me anything. I am the mayor after all," Eggman said. "First of all, I need to make sure I got my facts straight. Here, Sonic's the bad guy and you're the good guy. But in my world, you're the bad guy and Sonic's the good guy. Why," I asked. "Simple. You have obviously stumbled onto an alternate version of your world where everything is reversed." "That seriously explains everything here." "It should. Like you said, you're not exactly from around here," Eggman said. "Okay, I think I get it now. Everything's reversed here and normal on my world," I said. "That's exactly it," Blaze said. "So that means you're basically a reversal of the Blaze I know." "Basically, except I'm not evil like Sonic and Knuckles." "The reversed versions. That explains why Sonic attacked those Cop Speeders," I said. "Another attack on my fair city? When will you stop, Sonic?" Right after Eggman said that, a blast created a gaping hole in the wall of the mayor's office. "Great. Not this guy again. I just walked away from the last fight." I tried sneaking away among the chaos but was grabbed by the back fur again, this time by a very PO'd looking Sally. "What is it with you people and my back fur? This place is getting stranger and stranger by the minute," I said. "Shut up," Sally ordered. "Sorry." "Who are you anyway?" "Rocket the Hedgehog. You're not gonna let me go, are you," I asked. "Not very likely. Sonic told me about you and I think you'll be a perfect part of my army," Sally said. "I would except I side with Mayor Robotnik." "Wrong move." "Not so fast," a voice said before a Chaos Spear rushed by. "I won't let you hurt an innocent," Shadow said as he and Rouge walked into the room. "Shadow. Am I glad to see you," I said. "You should be. Put the hedgehog down, Sally." "Never. He sounds like a perfect addition to my army," Sally said. "Okay. Don't say I didn't warn you," Shadow said before forming another Chaos Spear and throwing it at Sally's right arm. She grabbed it in pain with the hand that was holding me up and dropped me to the floor. "Gotta move." I snaked my way to the door then ran out of the Death Egg. "Man, I almost didn't get away from there," I said while trying to catch my breath. "There he is! Get him," a voice ordered. I turned my head and saw Espio, Knuckles, and Amy heading my way. "Gotta move." I then ran off in the other direction and away from the reverse versions of Espio, Knuckles, and Amy. "Man, there has to be somewhere I can hide," I said to myself. "Quick! In here," a voice said. I looked around and saw a hand reaching out for mine. "All right. I just hope you're friendly." I grabbed the hand and was pulled in. I looked as Reverse Espio, Knuckles, and Amy ran by and didn't see me. "Thanks. You really saved my hide back there," I said. "Don't mention it." The figure then stepped out of the shadows and I got a good look at him. "It's you!"


	3. Saving Reverse Fiona

Rocket's POV

"It's you," I said as Scourge stepped out of the shadows. "I guess you already know me and who I am," he said. "Basically. You're the reverse counterpart of the evil Scourge, so you must be good and on my side." "Yes and yes. You're a smart hedgehog." "So is there a Fiona in this world," I asked. "There is but she isn't here," Scourge replied. "Where is she? Was she killed or captured?" "Captured. I planned an escape but she was captured while I ran out." "So she's at Sonic's stronghold," I assumed. "That's right. Think you can save her and bring her back to me," Scourge requested. "I can. We'll be back before you can say 'Moebius'." I then ran out of the building and over to where I assumed Sonic's stronghold was located. I looked around and saw two guards at the doors. "Gotta think. I have to get in there and rescue Reverse Fiona without being captured myself," I said to myself. I then realized I could easily sneak in there undetected and back out with Fiona in tow. "Too easy." I then focused on turning invisible, walked past the two guards, and became visible again after hiding behind a wall. "Okay. I got this far, so let's see if I can get there without being killed," I said to myself before sneaking off. I had to walk carefully to the dungeon where I'm sure Fiona was. I looked around the corner and saw no guards anywhere. "This seems easy, but there has to be something dangerous." I looked around for something to throw on the floor and saw a piece of wood. I grabbed it and threw it to the floor where it was incinerated. "I knew it. Things look easy but aren't in reality," I said. "You got that right," a voice said. I turned around slowly and saw Reverse Sally standing behind me with two guards. "Dungeon?" "Dungeon."

I was now in the same dungeon cell Reverse Fiona was in. "So you tried to rescue me," she asked. "Pretty much," I replied while trying to find a weak spot in the wall. "Nice try. Did you come here on your own or did Scourge send you?" "A little of both. I came here to save you and turn you back over to Scourge." "It's nice to know Scourge sent someone to rescue me," Fiona said. "Yeah. I just need to find the right spot," I said as I felt the wall. "Found it." I then drove my elbow through one of the bricks and pushed it out of the wall. "Come on, Fi. It's about time we made our getaway," I said before pushing the surrounding bricks out and climbing through. "You coming?" Fiona then climbed out of the hole in the wall and both of us ran off to get back to the city. "Scourge! I got Fiona right here! Scourge," I shouted. "Where is he?" "I'm not sure. He has to be somewhere around here." I found the door to where Scourge pulled me in cracked apart. "This is where I met Scourge. Only the door wasn't broken off," I said. "What happened," Fiona asked. "Not sure. That's something we have to find out." Fiona and I then walked in and saw no sign of Scourge. "Somebody help," a voice said. "Who's there," I asked. Scourge then walked into plain view with scratches and bruises. "Fiona, you're back." "Scourge, who did this to you?" "They jumped me after breaking down the door. They must've seen you leave," Scourge said. "Who," Fiona asked. "Knuckles, Amy, and Espio. I was being chased by them when Scourge pulled me into this building," I said. "Are you okay?" "Yeah. Nothing major. Just a few scratches," Scourge replied. "Come on. We should go before they come back," Fiona suggested. "Good idea," I said. Scourge, Fiona, and I walked out of the building to be greeted by Knuckles, Amy, and Espio. "Why are you siding with the enemy when you should be siding with us," Espio asked me. "Because, no matter the universe, I always side with the good guys." "You should've sided with us when you had the chance. Now, it's time to fight," Amy said as she pulled out her hammer. "You can't scare me. Nothing scares me," I said. Espio got out his shuriken and Knuckles got ready for the fight. It was Knuckles VS Scourge, Amy VS Fiona, and Espio VS Rocket.


	4. Traitors in the Ranks

Rocket's POV

I watched as Fiona battled Amy's hammer and Scourge battled Knuckles' fists while I was dealing with Espio's shuriken. "Come on. You can't take me down," I said. "You're really making things look interesting," Espio said. "What? Wait. You're not on their side, are you?" "No, I never was. I was sent in by Mayor Robotnik. I'm doing a good job of being the bad guy." "Nice. I can make things look interesting. Just watch," I said before kicking Espio away. "Espio, you're getting your butt kicked by that chump," Knuckles said. "This fight ain't over. Not by a long shot," Espio said. I grabbed a lid off a trash can and used it to catch the shuriken as they came toward me. "This fight's just about finished, chameleon. Why don't you and your buddies turn tail and run?" "We'll never stop until our enemies are destroyed." "That's right. We're not about to let you waltz in and take our city from us," Amy said. "You might as well. There are traitors among you," I said before using the trash can lid as a discus and throwing it in Amy's direction. It hit her dead-on and knocked the hammer out of her hand. "Nice job. It's good to know you're on our side instead of theirs," Fiona said. "Right there is an example of why Sally wants to pull you to her cause," Knuckles said. "Too bad. You can tell her I said 'Thanks but no thanks.' I always side with the good guys. Remember that." "We will. You'll regret not siding with us." Knuckles then grabbed Amy's unconscious form and carried her off, Espio running alongside him. "Hey, Rocket. What did you mean by 'There are traitors among you'?" "Espio isn't really on their side. He's one of us pretending to be one of them. I made it look convincing to throw suspicion off him. That way, he wouldn't be found out and killed. I definitely am a smart hedgehog," I replied. "You got that right. Who else isn't on their side," Scourge asked. "Not sure. I didn't ask. I'll do that the next time we see them." "Come on. We should get going before they come back with reinforcements," Fiona said. All three of us then ran off to report to the mayor about what happened.

* * *

Reverse Espio's POV

I was hiding while Knuckles and Amy gave Sally a full detailed report about our encounter with Rocket. "What did he mean by that," Sally asked. "We aren't sure. He just said there are traitors in our ranks," Amy replied. "Interesting. I would tear their throats out if I knew who they were." "I'm sure Espio is one of them," Knuckles said. "Why would my top ninja be a traitor to me," Sally asked. "We don't know. All we know is that there's traitors among us." "I gotta thank Rocket when I get the chance. I'm not exactly Public Enemy #1. I should tell the others," I said before walking off. I walked through the stronghold until coming to a room with an X on the door. I opened the door, went inside, and was greeted by three other figures. "Does she know," one figure asked. "No. Rocket simply said 'There are traitors among you.' He didn't say who were the traitors, just there are." "Perfect. Sally can't know about our little team working on the inside," another figure said. "That's right. When the time comes, then the curtain rises. Until then, we're still pawns in Sally's chess game against Rocket. This game she cannot win," the third figure said. "That's right. Sooner or later, she will lose and this city will be free of her iron grip," I said. "Patience is key. We must wait for the most opportune moment to strike."


	5. Planning the Final Assault

Rocket's POV

Fiona, Scourge, and I sat in Mayor Robotnik's office waiting for him to come in so we could learn more about the spies inside Sonic's group. "Where is he," Fiona asked. "I'm sure he's coming. You just need to be patient," I said. Moments passed and the mayor still didn't show up. "That's it. Scourge, keep a lookout for the mayor. I'm looking for the files on the spies." Scourge made his way over to the door while I walked over to the desk and picked up a paper clip. "Perfect," I said as I twisted it way out of shape. "What are you doing," Fiona asked. "Just making a lock-pick. That way, I can get into the file cabinet." I walked over to the cabinet, inserted the paper clip into the lock, and carefully unlocked the cabinet. "There. I'm in," I said as I opened the drawer and pulled out the file labeled SPIES. "Let's see. Espio we already know about, so let's see who the other three are." I then walked over to the desk and laid the file on it for Fiona and Scourge to look at. "Oh, man. It's them," I said in disbelief. "Outstanding," Fiona said. "Incredible," Scourge said.

* * *

Reverse Espio's POV

I was listening as Sally planned a final assault on Rocket. "Rocket will regret not siding with us," she said. "He definitely will. Soon, Rocket will be no more and this city will belong to us," Amy said. "I gotta warn Rocket. He should be in the mayor's office looking at the files on us," I said to myself before sneaking off. I made it to the communications room, flipped on the radio, set the frequency for the mayor's office radio, and grabbed one of the mikes. "Rocket, come in. I know you're there. Rocket, pick up."

* * *

Rocket's POV

"Rocket, come in. I know you're there. Rocket, pick up," Fiona, Scourge, and I heard. "What is that," Fiona asked. "It has to be some kind of radio or something. We just have to find it," I said. All of us looked for the radio before Scourge found it behind one of the paintings. "Rocket, pick up quick. I don't how long I have until I'm found." I walked over to the radio and grabbed the mike. "Espio, I'm here. What's going on?" "Sally's planning a final assault to be rid of you once and for all. You need to know this before she gets to your position. You have to be in the city square at noon. That's where she's expecting you to be," Espio replied. "Thanks for the tip-off, Esp. I appreciate it," I said before turning off the radio. "All right. We have to meet Sally and her crew at the city square at noon." "Sounds like a plan. Let's go," Scourge said. All of us then exited the mayor's office and made our way over to the city square where the final battle for this version of Station Square was set.


	6. The Battle for Reverse Station Square

Rocket's POV

Fiona, Scourge, and I were locked in combat against Sally, Knuckles, and Amy. Scourge was handling Knuckles, Fiona was fighting Amy, and I was grappling with Sally and her bullwhip. "You should've sided with us when you had the chance," Sally said as she wrapped her bullwhip around my wrists. "Sorry, but I always side with the good guys no matter where I am," I said before using the bullwhip to send Sally into some nearby trash cans. "You fight well. Too bad I have to eliminate you." "You eliminate me? That's a good one. You think you can waste me. I don't know what world you're living in, but I always live no matter what happens to me. I've been frozen, had my spirit taken away, split into two halves, dragged underwater, sent into a video game, into outer space, and back in time. Every time, I came back without a single scratch on me. I am invincible. Too bad you're not." Before I could deliver the final blow, Knuckles got his hits in and sent me straight into the side of a nearby car. "Don't you hurt her," Knuckles shouted. "Now you pushed me. You forced me to do this," I said before sending the car toward Knuckles. It rammed straight into him, sending them both into one of the stores. "One down, two to go." Seconds later, Amy brought her hammer down and caused a shockwave to travel through the ground. "Now you have to deal with me," she said. "Bring it on," I said. Amy brought down her hammer again, giving me the opportunity to jump on the head of the hammer. "Hey, get off my hammer." "Fine. I didn't like the hammer anyway." I then jumped off the hammer, grabbed it by the handle, and yanked it away from Amy. "Hey, that's mine," she said. "Too bad. My hands grabbed it, so it belongs to me," I said. I then swung it and sent Amy flying into the sky. "That's two. Only one more to take care of." "Too bad I'll be more of a challenge than the other two," Sally said as she walked over to me. "Drop the hammer. It ain't yours." "All right," I said before throwing the hammer away. I then got into my fighting stance and Sally got into hers. "You're the last one. After you're defeated, this city will be free of your iron grip." "I don't think so. Espio will back me up," Sally said. "Oh, really? It doesn't look like he's here at the moment," I said. "That's impossible. Espio has always been there when I needed him." "Too bad you don't know him like I do. He's one of the four traitors that was inserted into your ranks. I know who the other three are and you don't. I win and you lose." "You won't win. You don't even know how to fight. You're weak," Sally said. "But I'm not alone. I got Scourge, Fiona, Blaze, Shadow, Rouge, Espio, and the other three spies on my side. Let's see you take us all down," I said. "Amy, Knuckles, fall back. We gotta get out of here." Sally, Amy, and Knuckles ran off to get back to their stronghold. "How far do you think they'll get," Fiona asked. "Not far. One of the spies just happens to a mechanical mastermind."

Miles from our locations, Amy, Knuckles, and Sally were almost to their fortress when a forcefield of energy blocked their escape. "Not so fast," a voice said. "Who's there," Knuckles asked. Out of the shadows stepped out Silver, Sonic, Tails, and Espio. "You," Amy said. "The game is over for you," Sonic said. "How can you betray us," Sally asked. "The time for being the bad guy has passed. This city is now free from your control," Silver said before SWAT Bots stepped out of the shadows. "You three are under arrest on the orders of Mayor Robotnik. Don't even try running," one of the 'bots said as they surrounded Amy, Knuckles, and Sally. "If it wasn't for Rocket, we never would've captured you," Tails said. "When I get out of prison, Rocket will be eliminated. I promise you that," Sally said as she, Knuckles, and Amy were brought to justice.


	7. Rocket Returns

Rocket's POV

Fiona, Scourge, Espio, Silver, Tails, Sonic, Blaze, Shadow, Rouge, and I were on the same beach I wiped out on. The wipeout was the way I got here and it was going to be the way I get back. "Is this how you got here in the first place," Silver asked. "Yeah. It's how I got here and it's how I'm getting back. So long, guys," I said before grabbing my surfboard off the sand and heading out to the water. I rode one of the waves, wiped out, and ended up back in my own world. "Nice guy. Too bad he went back home," Scourge said. "Yeah, too bad. He was pretty awesome fighting Amy, Knuckles, and Sally before," Sonic said. "Maybe we'll see him again."

I was facedown in the sand like before except when I looked up, I saw the three surfers from before, Frost, and Leaf. "Welcome back, Rocket. You've been gone for a while," Frost said. "How long?" "Just a few seconds." "Of course it would be that long. It's always is," I said. "Where have you been anywhere," Leaf asked. "It's a really long story. You won't understand at first." "I'm sure we will," Frost said. "Trust me. You won't understand this story," I said before all three of us walked off to get back to Station Square.

"You're right. I seriously had a hard time following all that," Frost commented after I finished explaining what happened to me in the reverse version of Station Square. "I told you it would be a lot to take in." "Well, you were right about that. I didn't follow any of that," Leaf said. "It was definitely a lot for me to understand. I did after being there for a while. It'll probably take you a while to understand it like I did," I said. "Maybe. I'm just glad you're okay." "Come on, Frost. Nothing can kill me. You gotta remember that." "Nobody's invincible, Rocket. Your time's coming and you may just be stuck on the other side for eternity," Frost said. "Okay, you're just trying to scare me," I said. "Am I? You never know, Rocket. No one can escape death and tomorrow may be your day to die." "Whatever," I said. Today, Rocket was sent to a parallel universe and was made the enemy of Reverse Sally, Amy, and Knuckles. Today, Rocket walked into The Reverse World.


End file.
